The Right Decision
by DoubleBinConnecticut
Summary: Putting the baby up for adoption was the right thing to do. He was thinking of what was best for the baby. But, what if He was what was best for the baby?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Short one shot inspired by Episode 1x05 – Ball and Chain. No complaints if anything isn't canon. Canon is too overrated anyway.**

Duke sat in the back seat of Nathan's Bronco, trying to avoid looking at the scene in front of him. Standing a few feet away from the Bronco was Audrey, the Midwife Abby, and Nathan. In Nathan's arms was the reason, that Duke was sitting or rather hiding in the Bronco. Audrey's theory had been right. The moment he held the baby, his rapid aging had reversed. And, he was back to his normal self.

It's funny. He had always been a love them, then leave them kind of guy. One night stands, and maybe a weekend fling were more his style. He never let himself get attached to the women he slept with, to avoid the possibility of a baby. He always thought if faced with this situation, he would be able to walk away with no regrets. But, this was reality not a hypothetical scenario.

Duke never considered himself to be Father Material. He knew everyone in town, except Audrey would disagree. He had a shitty Father, which automatically meant that he would be the same. But, part of him would love to prove everyone wrong. It wasn't like he couldn't provide for her. He owned a legit business now. But, a houseboat was no place to make a home for a child. Then again, the storage area above the Grey Gull could easily be converted into an apartment. He also wouldn't be doing this alone. Audrey and Baby Hog Nathan would help him out.

But, the most important thing was she would be loved, cared for, protected, put above everything else in his life. She wouldn't have to worry about taking care of him, because he decided to get wasted. And, he would never take off for days. Leaving her alone, scared and wondering if he was dead or alive. He would never be like his Father, and would do everything he could to give her a good life.

Duke shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. What the Hell was he thinking? She needed a real family with parents, brothers and sisters. Not a Father who was part legit business owner, but also a smuggler and con man. Putting the baby up for adoption was the right thing to do. He was thinking of what was best for the baby. But, what if He was what was best for the baby?

What if she had her Mother's affliction? He hoped that by her growing up away from Haven, that she would be spared that fate. Would her new family disown her the moment her affliction manifested? When she could've grown up around people who understood and loved her, and would help her cope with her affliction. What would he say if she confronted him years later, asking why he gave her up?

The sound of a car driving up the driveway pulled, Duke away from his thoughts. It was the social worker from the adoption agency that Abby had contacted. In a few minutes, that baby girl no his daughter would be taken out of his life. Like the saying goes, you can't miss what you never had.

Duke watched as Audrey took a picture of the baby with her cell phone, then Nathan carried the baby over to the car. He got out of the Bronco, and walked over to where Audrey was standing. He knew Nathan would say nothing about his decision, because it wasn't his decision to make. But, he was surprised that Audrey didn't talk him out of it. Having grown up in, orphanages and foster homes herself.

"I'm doing the right thing." As if he was trying to convince himself of that fact. Or, get her advice.

"Between Abby and the adoption agency, they will find her a good home." Audrey replied.

"Some couples want a newborn baby. And, the rules and regulations for orphanages and foster homes have probably improved."

"But," She said, turning to face him. "There are things that will always remain the same."

"Kids will always dream of parents that turned out to be Rock stars, coming to claim them." She continued. "I use to dream that my Mother would roll up in a big bus. Together they would rescue every kid in every orphanage all over the world, and bring them home."

"But, as the years go by and no one adopts or comes to claim you," "You begin to wonder what you did, to make your parents give you away."

"That was my experience." She finished. "Abby promised that she would find Jean a good home." Before Duke could say anything, Audrey showed him the picture of the baby.

"I took this for Jean." Audrey explained. "I don't have any pictures of my first day in this world, and I want her to have it." Duke just stared at it, as the car drove away. And, stopped thinking about the What Ifs.

Later that night, Duke is at Nathan's house sitting in the recliner and talking with Audrey and Nathan about the decision he made earlier that day. How he grabbed Nathan's keys and chased down the car. All the lifestyle changes he would have to make. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he had good friends to help him. He looks down, smiling at the baby girl and kisses her on the top her head. His daughter, Jean Marie Crocker sleeping on his chest wrapped, protectively in his arms. And, thinks about how she saved his life that day in more ways than one.


End file.
